A data processing systems may be made available over a network to provide web-based content to communication devices requesting such content. Although the amount of web-based content made available to a communication device may be vast, the communication device is a physical device having limited display space on a display screen to display the request web-based content. In addition, users of such communication devices may not have the time or patience to shift through vast amounts of web-based content. The display space on a display screen of a mobile communication device may be even smaller.
Accordingly, systems, methods, and apparatuses for generating a more efficient display of the web-based content, and controlling the display of the web-based content on a mobile communication device are disclosed.